memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Earth vessel in distress
(Space, warp speed) The Challenger is at warp 4.2. Captain's starlog August 15th 2155, we're heading to sector 589 the last known corridnates of one of our cargo vessels the Fortune ship and crew are working great and I think my new XO is working out great as well. (Situation room) So what do we know about the Fortune Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the senior officers. She's a J-class freighter armed with one a plasma cannon she can hold a speed of 2.3 Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the Captain and the schematics of the cargo vessel appear. Dunsel smiles at Kaye's knowledge of J-class freighters. You know a lot about freighters Ensign Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Kaye. She smiles. Well my brother services on one of them sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the senior staff. Commander Mitchell looks at her then at Captain Dunsel. Where was the freighter's last known position sir Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Dunsel. He brings it up on the screen on the wall. Here sector 589 that's were we'll search for them at I want a check on the phase cannons and photonic torpedoes Lieutenant Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Lieutenant Rubin. Aye, sir Lieutenant Rubin says as he looks at the Captain and heads back to his station to do just that. We'll be approaching the system in a few hours dismissed Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the senior staff and they leave to head back to their posts. (Space, sector 589) The Challenger drops out of warp and slows to impulse speed. (Bridge) We're approaching the system sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the helm and then at Captain Dunsel. He then looks at Ensign Hendricks. Ensign get a message to Starfleet Command let them know we're beginning our search for the Fortune Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Hendricks. Aye, sir Ensign Hendricks says as she goes to work on the communications console. Sir I'm picking up signs of something Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel walks over to the XO console. What is it Commander Captain Dunsel says as he looks at her. It looks like debris of some kind I can't get good reading on it from here we've got to get closer Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel looks at Ensign Kaye. Ensign bring us into the debris field Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the viewer. Aye, sir Ensign Kaye says as she looks at the helm. (Space, sector 589) The Challenger enters the debris field of an unknown vessel. (Main bridge) Commander Mitchell is shocked by the scans she took. Sir the readings I took its the Fortune it looks like she's been destroyed by a Romulan warship Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the scans she's taking. Captain Dunsel is shocked by that then looks at Lieutenant Rubin. Mr. Rubin take us to tactical alert Captain Dunsel says as he sits back down in his Command Chair. The lights dim and the red lights on the walls flash. Get me Starfleet Command Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Ensign Hendricks. She goes to work on getting Starfleet Headquarters on subspace. Sir I can't raise Starfleet we're being jammed by a scattering field Ensign Hendricks says as she looks over at Captain Dunsel. Sir I think we should get out of here Commander Mitchell says as she looks at Captain Dunsel. Dunsel shakes his head. No we've got to get those survivors off the Fortune, bridge to transporter bay lock onto the survivors and beam them directly to sickbay, Doctor Peterson prepare to receive wounded Captain Dunsel says as he speaks into the comm panel on the chair. Sickbay's on standby sir Doctor Peterson says over the comm panel. The com deactivates as Commander Mitchell looks at her console. Sir new contact Commander Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at him. A Romulan warbird decloaks in front of the Challenger. On the bridge Captain Dunsel turns to Lieutenant Rubin. Tactical alert hull plating to full power Captain Dunsel says as he looks at him. The lights dim and the red lights flash as the crew goes to their battle stations, on decks C-G the crew heads to their combat stations and security and MACOs arm up to repel borders and Sickbay preps for incoming wounded while treating the wounded from the Cargo vessel. Lieutenant Rubin looks at his console. Hull plating is at full power phase cannons are fully powered and torpedo launchers are fully loaded and ready to fire on your command sir Lieutenant Rubin says as he looks at his console then looks up at Captain Dunsel. He turns to Ensign Hendricks. Hendricks open a channel Romulan vessel this is Captain Roy Dunsel commanding officer of the United Earth starship Challenger you are ordered to return to your side of the border, if you don't comply we'll make you return to your side Captain Dunsel says as he looks at the main viewer. The Romulan vessel moves away from the Challenger and recloaks as the crew is surprised by that. Well I guess I was threatening stand down tactical alert but keep us at tactical alert and I want 24/7 scans of the Romulan border to make sure that no Romulans get the drop on us Captain Dunsel says as he looks at Commander Mitchell then turns to Lieutenant Rubin. He sits in the Captain's chair.